Black as the night
by Redsirena
Summary: An unknown enemy threatens to destroy the power of three. know ones know how to stop her, but maybe an old ememy will. please R
1. Begin

"Phoebe move" said Paige ducking behind a crate on the floor  
"I don't get it why she attacking me" said Phoebe who had also managed to  
get behind the crate  
"I don't know maybe it's because she doesn't like you hair"  
"What's wrong with my hair" said phoebe touching her short-cropped hair  
"Nothing" said Paige to quickly  
"Hum... well what ever it is I don't like it and I'm going out there to teach  
that girl a lesson"  
"Phoebe are you sure"  
"Yes, in fact I'm going right now"  
"Ok then" said Paige  
"Ok I'm going," said Phoebe still not moving  
"Phoebe" shouted Paige  
"What it's just that she doesn't really like me... so you should go"  
"Me"  
"Yes," said Phoebe pushing Paige around the crate "good luck"  
"Ok then," said Paige get up  
"Its you, what Phoebe to much of a coward to come out" said the female who  
was dressed in all black, (much like a demonatrix).  
"Look I don't want to fight I just..." Paige stopped as a fireball was hurled  
at her head.  
"Nope she not talking" said Paige sitting down next to Phoebe  
"Why do you hate me?" shouted Phoebe  
"I hate you because of what you stole from me, and what you will want to  
still from me" screamed the girl "and if you don't come out and fight me  
soon I will make you pay" she conduced flaming out.  
  
"Did you see that?" asked Paige orbing into the manor  
"What did she mean by what I stole?" asked Phoebe  
"She flamed out," continued Paige  
"What is that cryptic"?  
"Much like a source I might add"  
"What I will steal"  
"But she shimmered before right, so she can shimmer and flame out"  
"I just don't get it," said an exasperated Phoebe  
"Book of shadows" said Phoebe and Paige together  
"Huh" they said turning to each other before heading up the stairs to the  
attic.  
Who is the mysterious girl; where is Piper and will Paige and Phoebe every  
figure out that the other one wasn't listening. Stay turned for the next  
chapter of "Black heart". Please R&R thanks 


	2. Revealing

Thanks for the review, now onward to the story.  
"There is nothing in the book of shadows about a female demon that can  
shimmer and flame out" said Paige slamming the book of shadow closed  
"Well that because the book is useless couldn't even help me find out what  
that demon girl meant," said Phoebe lying against the couch in the corner  
of the attic  
"We have more important things to worry about like vanquishing that girl  
and if she isn't in the book it makes her a deadly opponent, one of which  
we no nothing about"  
"I guess your right... I mean with Piper in magic school pregnant with  
Chris, it means that the power of three is down for the count"  
"Well until we find out more about the demon we shouldn't tell Piper or  
Chris...." Bright blue orb light appeared in front of Paige, and Chris  
appeared in it place.  
"Hey guys I heard my name" said Chris looking at Phoebe  
"Your name no we weren't taking about you" said Phoebe getting up from the  
couch  
"Yeah why would we talk about you?" said Paige tapping the book of shadow  
subconsciously  
"You lying" said Chris  
"What no...in fact I think I better go to work," replied a nervous Phoebe  
"Oh please, first of all Paige is leaning on the book of shadows and when  
every you lie Phoebe I can see your wisdom teeth" said Chris  
"Cole used to say that," said Phoebe. Paige looked at Phoebe shocked that  
she said Cole's name, every since the last time they vanquished him Phoebe  
hadn't said his name.  
"You said Cole name," whispered Paige  
"What I did hum," said Phoebe in a uninterested way  
"Wait who's Cole" said Chris  
"He was before you time," said Phoebe "lets just leave it at that" she  
finished coolly  
"Ok then... so what's this demon you are trying to hid from me"  
"Ah it's nothing Chris in fact me and Phoebe already no how to vanquish  
it"  
"You do that's great, ok then I'll go see how mum's doing," said Chris  
orbing out  
"You lied to Chris"  
"ehmm"  
"But maybe he could have helped, maybe she's a demon in our future"  
"Maybe, but he has enough on his plate with Wyatt, Leo and Piper"  
"Your right... I better get to work we have a new baby to care for and that  
doesn't come cheap"  
"OK then you go to work I'll find out more about this demon"  
  
"You took your time getting here," said a voice from within the shadow  
"I had stuff to do," replied a male voice  
"More important then me" the female said  
"No"  
"Good I don't expect you to keep me waiting again"  
"I'm sorry, but I had..."  
"It's O.K Chris," said the female voice turning to face Chris who had not  
orbed to the magic school but to the underworld. "You came to the past to  
stop something, and... I came back to do the same". She said although  
whispering the end part to herself. Putting her arms around Chris she  
kissed him, or to be greeted with him kissing her back.  
Please write and review next chapter will be up soon and will be a phoebe  
and Cole fic. 


	3. Thoughts

"Oh Cole why are you calling me now" said Phoebe. For the past couple of  
night she had been having nightmare... or dreams about Cole. In this dreams  
they would be together for one last time before she could finally move on  
for good.  
"Cole" she whispered softly  
"Phoebe" whispered Cole who had been in the barrow wasteland for over a  
year and a half. "I miss you". Although she had vanquished him time and  
time again he still loved her, rather his human half did, and that side had  
begun to take control as soon as he was sent here. It killed all demons  
that were in the wasteland as a way of redemption, so that like he did they  
could never go back and hurt the Charmed ones.  
A blue light appeared in the wasteland signifying that a demon had just  
been sent down.  
"Back to work" said Cole (after re killed the snake there was no-one left  
to kill the stray demons, so Cole is doing it"  
"Oh damn" shouted the Demon  
"Hey buddy, you ok down there," shouted Cole standing on top a rock  
"What" said the demon looking at Cole  
"Yeah fine"  
"Oh will then this is going to leave you feeling less than fine" said Cole  
sending a electric ball at the demon and frying him.  
"Hum, no rest for the wicked" he said smiling. How ironic that now that he  
had finally taken full control over his demonic self he was trapped in a  
wasteland. Oh well he signed no point mopping about it he had a job to do.  
  
Phoebe tapped her fingers on her keyboard in a restless way she was  
clearly distracted. All afternoon she had been thinking about Cole and that  
damn dream, what the hell did it mean? She knew that they would, could  
never be together she had seen the future and he wasn't in it.  
"Cole I hate you" she typed but erased it quickly it didn't make her feel  
better  
How is it possible that you can still haunt me when you're dead?  
Almost like a whisper Phoebe heard the words: Because Phoebe we are soul  
mates, when you went to the past on all hallow eve, the apple peal said we  
were destined to be together.  
That may have been true but destiny's change after all I was destined to  
die for you....  
What do you think? Sorry it was short but I had to find a way to introduce  
Cole back into the story and a little peak around in their head seemed to  
be that best way to do it. R&R for this chapter and the one before. 


	4. The stories heating up

To clear it up: In the three faces of Phoebe, old phoebe died for Cole that  
was supposed to be her future.  
Onwards:  
Next morning  
"Where you going" said Chris turning to the girl that was trying to sneak  
out of his room.  
"So your finally awake"  
"Looks that way don't it," said Chris pulling on some trousers "where are  
you going so early"  
"Out, I mean a girl can sit around waiting for you to finish whatever your  
doing, now can she"  
"I guess not... look I'm sorry for dragging you all the way across time with  
me" said Chris reaching out to the girl.  
"It is ok Chris, I'm glad you let me come with you, is was so scary  
floating around time like that"  
"It must have been I can't image being stuck there"  
  
Memory  
A grey and black endless hole, that seemed to last forever, no beginning no  
end. A girl drifts all around looking for a way out, this place is immune  
from her power and she accepts her fate that she will remain here forever.  
If only she never left home, to try and save her family, she would be there  
with them fighting and not floating around.  
A white light appeared in the distance and the girl floated towards it, she  
knew the light meant that someone was accessing time, and if she got there  
quick enough made she could slip through the hole.  
"Wait" shouted the girl. The person turned around and looked at her,  
notices the panic and pain on her face, he waved his hand at her  
telekinetically drawing her to him. They both fell through the hole and  
landed in the past.  
The person who saved her revealed himself as Chris after she revealed  
herself as Crystal. That was all they told each other, neither said much to  
each other in fear of changing their own futures, however they spent much  
time in rift of time trying to find their way home, and some how a  
relationship began.  
"You got use to it" she said kissing him on the check before leaving the  
room.  
Chris stared at the door for a while before orbing out. The girl Crystal  
came back into the room and said "Chris, Chris Hailwell I'm sorry but I  
must destroy one of your aunts"  
  
It had been a long day for Cole Turner the form demon and source of all  
evil. It seemed that a lot of demons were being vanquished, Cole felt as if  
there was something big about to happen in the real world, something that  
the charmed ones couldn't even stop. He felt a strong power, stronger than  
his and the hollows.  
As Cole finally rested for the day he saw a peculiar sighting white lighter  
orbs.  
"What are you doing here?" shouted Cole to an old aging guy with long white  
beard.  
"Why I am looking for you" aid the man as if this was quite obvious.  
"Why"  
"Ah, you are a most interesting case, a human in the shell of the demon."  
"Ok thanks, if that is all I must be going," he said as her turned around  
"Wait, we have been discussing you ever since you started to claim  
redemption."  
"You have"  
"Yes, and we have decide to let you go back for one week only, to see how  
you cope with human interaction again"  
"Thanks... but no thanks I have a job"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Would you go back for Phoebe"  
"Is their something wrong with Phoebe"  
"No not yet however someone is after her, if you an find and stop this  
person, we will let you stay on earth"  
"I don't know"  
"You must, this girl is strong and with Piper pregnant..."  
"Piper's pregnant again"  
"Yes, and with only the power of two plus Chris the charmed ones don't  
stand a chance"  
"Who's Chris"?  
"The baby"  
"Who's?"  
"Pipers... oh look that's besides the point will you go back"  
After considering Cole decided that he would, he needed to see Phoebe and  
tell her a few things.  
"I coming home" whispered Cole 


	5. The great return

Recap After considering Cole decided that he would, he needed to see Phoebe and tell her a few things. "I coming home" whispered Cole  
  
CONTINUED "Morning Paige" said a yawing phoebe "Morning you get much sleep" said Paige handing phoebe some coffee "Kinda" "What do you mean kinda" "I had a strange dream about Co...coffee" said phoebe holding up her cup "Coffee really" "Yeah, I think it telling me that I need more sleep" "What" said a bewildered Paige? "Never mind, did you find anything about the demoness" "Nope nothing it's like she doesn't exist.... I think we should talk to Chr..."  
  
Bright blue orb light appeared in front of Paige and Chris stepped out. "Morning all" said a cheerful Chris "Do you always have to do that"? Said Paige "What" "It doesn't matter" "O.k. then, so how are you all feeling? You don't have to go demon hunting today I'll take care of it" "What why?" said Phoebe? "You work too hard, why don't you take the day of and hang out with Paige" "Why are you so cheery" "I am, hum... oh well gotta go, got demons to vanquish" Chris disappeared in a light of orbs "What up with him" "I don't know, although Chris is right you work to hard lets hang out today" "I don't know Paige, I've got work" "Please" said a pouting Paige "Alright then" Paige and Phoebe was walking away from P3 when they got sent flying backward into a car. "What the hell" shouted Paige getting up? "Miss Me," said Crystal the demon that attacked them a few days ago. "Nope not really" Said Phoebe levitating and kicking her into another car "You really think you can beat me". Crystal lifted Paige off of the ground, then levitated a dagger in front of Phoebe neck. "Phoebe" shouted Paige "Why are you doing this?" cried Phoebe "I have to or, you will do something you'll regret... I'm sorry" said Crystal lowing her head and then telekinetically throwing the dagger at Phoebe. Everything when in slow motion as a blurry figure sent the dagger into Crystal while tackling Paige to the floor. Looking up Paige saw Cole standing over her "Oh my god I'm dead" "No, but you will be if you don't start chanting a spell to vanquish the demon" "Cole" whispered Phoebe "No" "Look as much as I love reunions we have to cut this short, before the demon attacks". They all turned their heads slightly and looked at the girl, the dagger was stuck into her side. They watched the girl as she slowly pulled out the dagger, her wound mysterious healing itself. "What the heal" said Cole The girl look up an energy ball in hand and said, "who the hell did that", her eyes drifted to Cole and widened in surprise "you it can't be". Letting the energy ball fizzle out, she shimmered out.  
  
What the hell happened? How will Phoebe react to Cole? How does the girl know Cole? Read to find out. Please review. 


	6. Memories

Thanx for the reviews  
It's an emotional one so hankie out.  
Continued:  
After the girl had disappeared Paige, Phoebe and Cole headed to the manor,  
to be joined by an angry Piper, Leo and Chris.  
"Really a elder brought you back" said Piper  
"Yes"-said Cole  
"Leo how is it possible that you didn't know, you're an elder now"  
"You're an elder congra...."started Cole  
"He doesn't need any congratulation from you," snapped Phoebe who had up  
until this time been silent.  
"Look Phoebe I know that you don't trust me but..."  
"Your damn right I don't trust you, your try kill me and my sisters, then  
your turn me evil not to mention our child, then you become a crazy  
invincible ex-from hell"  
"Look Phoebe I know I did all of that and more, but ever since then I've  
been working for redemption. Making sure that no demon can ever become as  
powerful as I have. Now I don't expect that to mean much, in fact as soon  
as we stop this demon I will walk out of your life, you will never have to  
see me again"  
"Good riddance" spat out Phoebe  
"You're the special case that the elite elders were talking about, 'a human  
that is trapped in the shell of a demon'," said Leo  
"A human trapped in the shell of a demon," said Paige  
"Yeah you see the elder kept talking about a superpower being, who is  
totally human, yet stuck living like a demon"  
"So what your saying is he is totally human," said Piper  
"According to the elder the answer would be...Yes". Every was quite until  
Chris said  
"O.k. now what the deal with you any way" he said turning to Cole  
"Oh yeah that's right you have never met Cole" said Paige  
"Yes and that how it's going to stay, I don't want Cole polluting my  
nephew... everything he touches turns evil just like him" Cole mentally  
winced at the low punch  
"Phoebe I know you can never forgive me, and the only reason I came back  
here was to tell you that if I do get to stay here, I will never bother you  
again"  
"I've heard that before Cole, and quite frankly I'm sick I tired of your  
lies, you just can't keep coming back from the dead... again" she screamed  
before walking out the living room and heading upstairs.  
"I..." Piper put her hand up to Cole stopping him from talking  
"Look Cole don't expect any of us to forgive you, quite frankly I can't  
handle all this stress right now... but I will go speak to Phoebe, this demon  
girl needs to be stopped and with me pregnant your all gonna have to work  
together". Piper got up from the couch with the help of Leo and Chris.  
"Oh no here we go again, " muttered Paige  
"Dad" said Chris  
"Yeah"  
"Can I talk to you"?  
"Sure" he said walking into the kitchen with Chris  
"Is this guy evil"  
"Yes and No, you see you can never tell with Cole"  
"What if this guy is the person that turned Wyatt evil"  
"I doubt it, I mean Cole wasn't there in the future was he"  
"No, but dad what did he do that was so bad, 'cause I have never, and I  
mean never seen Phoebe go off like that"  
"It's complex, but I try to explain, you see Cole and Phoebe were married,  
and she was pregnant with the source of all evil child, bearing in mind  
that Cole was the source. He turned her evil, she vanquished him, he came  
back invincible, and the only reason he died was because he was stupid  
enough to go back to the past".  
"Wait hang on Aunt Phoebe was pregnant"  
"Yeah but it wasn't really there child it was the sources"  
"Wow she has been through a lot"  
"Indeed she has, she has let the darkest love consumer her and has still  
survived".  
"So Cole are you going to tell me how that girl knew you"  
"What do you mean?" said Cole "I saved your life"  
"Yeah sure you did, all I saying is that when she saw you she freaked and  
shimmered out"  
"Look I can't have done anything to her Paige, the elder dropped me of  
right by the fight, I've never seen her before in my life"  
"Sure Cole"  
"Honey what was all that about" said Piper leaning over Phoebe who was  
lying on her bed  
"What"  
"Don't what me"  
"Look Piper I don't want to talk about it"  
"Come on Phoebe, you know keeping in emotion in this family is dangerous"  
"I know Piper, but it's just so hard, ever time he comes back all my  
emotions just keeping going out of whack".  
"How do you feel about him"?  
"I don't know, I hate him I really do"  
"But"  
"But, I don't know, I still love him Piper and it scares me that after  
everything he has done I still love him and don't think I have ever stopped  
loving him. Piper I'm so scared he has so much power over me, I don't want  
to be evil again"  
"Oh honey," said Piper hugging Phoebe.  
So what did you think? Please review I'm not really sure if I got Leo's  
personality right. Tell me what you think of my characters did I get them  
right.  
Thanxs 


	7. Empathy

Thank you for the review  
"What are we doing here again Paige" asked Cole him and Paige were in the  
alleyway of P3, where they had fought the demon girl hours earlier  
"We are looking for the dagger you used to stab the girl that way we can  
use her blood to summon or scry for her or even vanquish her arse"  
"How do you plan on vanquishing her when she seem to be almost invincible"  
"I don't know will think about that once we've got the knife. Now get down  
there and uses you demon powers to find that dagger," she said pushing him  
further into the ally  
Cole rolled his eyes at her, out of the Haweill sisters he disliked Paige  
the most, he even preferred Pure over her.  
After Paige had accused Cole of some how working with the demon girl she  
had suddenly got an idea and had dragged him out of the manor an into this  
alleyway.  
"She's always getting me into trouble" he thought  
Returning to the task at hand Cole used the demon ability to sense blood  
help him find the dagger  
"It's over there he said pointing to the knife and picking it up  
"Good now we can go home" said page orbing out, leaving Cole to shimmer  
behind her  
  
"Paige Haweill where on earth did you go" screamed Phoebe "I thought  
something bad had happened to you... I though maybe C"  
"What that I had killed her" said Cole  
"Yes well the thought had crossed my mind after all you have tired it  
before"  
"Sorry pheebs" cut in Paige "we went to get the dagger to scry for the  
girl... although I thinking now maybe you should try touch it and get a  
premonition  
Phoebe signed and said, "Ok I'll try". Taking the dagger from Paige she  
closed her eyes  
"Nothing"  
"Sorry nothing" (cue empathy ability)  
"I hate you Cole why'd you have to go after her" yelled phoebe kicking Cole  
in the stomach and sending him flying in the clock  
"Why'd you leave me, why are you always here with her" she continued  
picking up Cole and holding the dagger close to his neck  
"I could kill you, no I should kill you but I cant she dropped Cole to the  
floor and fell to the floor sobbing (end empathy ability)  
"Pheebs you ok"  
"I ok I'm not channelling her anymore"  
"Does that mean she near after all don't they have to be close for the  
ability to work"  
"Yeah, maybe my power must be growing though"  
"Already you just got them"  
"I don't know Paige maybe..."  
"Maybe she standing in the door way" said Cole  
Paige and Phoebe turned to look at the manor door, and there was the girl  
tears falling down her face. Before shimmering out the girl looked at  
Phoebe (cue empathy ability) then Cole (end ability).  
"Oh my god" said Phoebe  
"What did you hear?" asked Cole  
"Dad"  
Dum dum dum. Next chapter will be up soon, we get to find out what that  
means. 


	8. Old Times

"What dad, who's dad, her dad" asked a confused Paige  
"Are you sure she said Dad" asked Cole  
"No it can't be" said phoebe over and over again "no it can't be"  
Two blue orb lights appeared and Piper, Leo and Chris appeared  
"I told you something happened," snapped Piper  
"Ok I'm sorry next time I'll orb right away," said Leo  
"What happened to Phoebe?" asked Chris both Cole and Paige shrugged  
"Pheebs you ok," said piper crouching down to phoebe and giving her a hug  
"No, no, no, no" she "can't be his"  
"What, who's" said Pipers  
"The girl"  
"What girl"  
"The demon girl"  
"The demon girl what I'm confused" said Piper shaking her head  
"No it can't be"  
"Phoebe honey tell me what you mean"  
"Cole... its Cole's"  
"Who's"?  
"The girl"  
"What the demon girl is mine" said a shocked Cole "she can't be I was dead  
I couldn't have a child"  
"Oh no is that so well I felt it she sent it to me on purpose she is you're  
well at least she will be."  
"Looking Phoebe I'm maybe have a lot of power but I don't have enough power  
to create a child from all the way in the neverworld"  
"Really how do I know that, you could have a lot more power then we no of"  
"Look pheebs... phoebe said piper who was waving her hand in front of her and  
Cole face  
"Nothing"  
"What wrong with them" said Paige  
"I don't know"  
"Book of shadows" said Leo  
"I'll get it," offered Paige. Paige had gone half way up the stars when she  
heard a gash running back down stairs she arrived just in time to see  
Phoebe and Cole vanish.  
"Oh no I can't take this" said Piper leaning against Chris  
"Mom" asked a worried Chris  
"I'm fine"  
"Try not to worry Piper well get them back," said Leo  
"Where are we?" asked Phoebe  
"The underworld" said Cole  
"Well who brought us here"  
"I don't know, I'm not exactly in the loop of demon behaviour anymore"  
"Yeah well... why don't you just simmer us back"  
"I will do as soon as you stop talking" he replied grabbing her hand  
"Well"  
"I can't simmer"  
"What do you mean you can't"?  
"I mean it not working"  
"Try harder" dropping Phoebe hand Cole shouted at her "I can't shimmer,  
there must be a spell or something preventing me from shimmering"  
"Ok sorry, but we have got to get out of here"  
"I no let go"  
Cole and phoebe quietly stepping out of the cave they were in, peering  
around the corner Phoebe spotted about 5 demons.  
"5 Demons" she whispered  
"Powers"  
"Can't tell"  
"You take two I'll take the rest"  
"Ready" Cole nodded. "Ok then". Cole threw two energy balls to the two  
demons on his right sending them flying into the cave wall. Phoebe  
levitated and kicked the other two. The remaining demon threw a fireball at  
Cole, which he brushed of and sent back to him igniting him in flames.  
Phoebe then turned on the two demon that Cole had kicked back flipping she  
kicked one in the chest and then landed in front of the other demon. She  
waited for the demon she had just kicked to through a fireball at her and  
then dodged it making it hit the demon behind her. Looking at Cole she saw  
that he had just killed the other two demons leaving one more.  
"You want this one Cole," asked Phoebe  
"You know what they say ladies first". Phoebe approached the demon he  
backed away slightly "oh hell no" he said shimmering out.  
"That was so fun," said Phoebe  
"I know just like old times"  
"I've missed you Cole," said Phoebe quietly  
"I've missed you to"  
"Cole why do you always do this to me"  
"Do what" he relied moving closer to Phoebe  
"Make me love you"  
"I' sorry"  
"Don't say your sorry when your not"  
"I am"  
"If you was really sorry you wouldn't keep doing this to me"  
"I..." started Cole. Cole was interrupted by Phoebe jumping on him and  
kissing him.  
"I'm sorry," she said pulling apart "I don't know what came over me"  
"Its ok I didn't mind" he smirked  
"Well" she coughed "we better get moving my sister will be worried".  
That's the end of this chapter please review. More Cole and Phoebe in next  
chapter. 


	9. Family

"How do we get out of this place?" asked Phoebe

"I don't know it seems like we're going round in circles" said Cole shaking his head

"Do you think maybe there are enchantment down here"?

"I don't know, the demon we vanquished was able to shimmer, so maybe the enchantments only work on us"

"So someone wants to keep us down here"

"Maybe, I just wish whoever it is will just reveal themselves to us".

"I know, but we better keep moving". Replied Phoebe

**A few minutes later**

"This wasn't here before was it" asked Phoebe pointing to a door

"I don't think so, but it seem like the person has finally chosen to reveal themselves"

"You think it's a trap"

"Of course but we don't really have a choice"

"Cole if I die, I just want you to know that I don't hate you"

"You're not going to die Phoebe," said Cole waving his hand and freezing Phoebe (Not so much freezing but sort of sunning her) "I sorry Phoebe but you'll be safe out here" he whispered before walking through the door.  
  
"You are so predictable," said a voice to Cole as soon as he entered "Freezing Phoebe to protect her, how noble"

"Who are you?" asked Cole

"You mean you don't know, and here I thought you were suppose to be smart"

"I am"

"Really, well then how come you do know who I am.... Especially since I have the same powers as you, well with better upgrades"

"Look I don't know what your plan is but these games have got to stop"

"Games, I'm not playing any games, I'm trying to save my family the one that you're going to ruin"

"What" said a shocked Cole "Does that mean I'm going to turn evil again"

"No" said the voice "No, you don't but your love for Phoebe destroys my family". The voice suddenly became quite, and in front of Cole shimmered Crystal "Why, do you love her more than my mother more than me"? She whispered

"Are you my..." "Daughter... yeah". Cole was so shocked that he didn't even realise that Phoebe had come in the room having fought the stun he put on her.

"Cole you in here" shouted Phoebe walking in there family reunion

"Why can't you leave him alone?" shouted Crystal to a shocked Phoebe who had just seen both Cole and Crystal in the cave crying

"Was it you who brought us here" said Phoebe positing herself in a fighting stance

"I don't want to fight you anymore" said Crystal in a defeated Voice "I don't know why I thought I could change the future... goodbye Cole"

"Wait what is you name" asked Cole

"Crystal" said Crystal smiling "You gave it to me, it was you father sisters name" she said before shimming out

"Cole" said Phoebe running to him "are you ok?" she said with concern in her voice

"Yeah"

"So I was right she is you daughter," said Phoebe with evident pain in her voice

"Yes" he said noticing the note of pain in her voice "But it seems like I gave up on her and her mother for you".

"Cole I'm sorry"


	10. The Manor

**Back at the mansion (Corridor)**

"Look lets try summoning them again," said Piper

"Piper" started Leo

"I will not lose another sister," snapped Piper "now start chanting" she said to Paige and Chris

**I summon here to my house my sister witch**

**And her ex demon spouse.**

Blue lights appeared but...

"Nothing, damn it," said Piper stumbling backward

"Calm down mum" said Chris going to her side

"I'm alright"

"Piper maybe you should"

"Don't tell me to go to magic school Leo"

"I wasn't going to I was going to say sit down"

"Oh... well that I will do" she replied as she moved to the living room "Phoebe?" said Piper as Phoebe and Cole shimmered into the room.

"Piper" said Phoebe running over to her and embracing her "are you alright, what about you baby Chris" she asked looking down at Piper's belly "of course your alright" she said Looking up at big Chris.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Paige

"Em the underworld... we were summoned...by the demoness.... Cole's future Daughter"

"What" said everyone together turning to look at Cole who looked worn out.

"I should have know that she had something to do with you" said Paige "I mean it always has to be doesn't it"

"Paige" said Piper who was now sitting down

"What?"

"Can't you see his in shock"

"Looks the same to me"

"Stop it Paige," said Phoebe

"But Pheebs..."

"I've got to talk to her," said Cole suddenly interrupting their argument

"Why?" asked Phoebe turning to look at him

"She my daughter" said Cole as if it was obvious

"We'll summon her for you" said Piper

"No thanks, but I need to talk to her myself"

"I think we've got the right to know why she attacked us" said Paige

"I know, but I need to find out a few things, like how old she is, who's"

"Her mother" said Phoebe quietly.

"Yeah". Phoebe flinched, although she knew Cole and her were never meant to be together, it still hurt to know that he had moved on. That he had a daughter...and a wife ones that loved him. It hurt her that after her premonition of the future, she still hadn't found the man she was going to marry, and that maybe that premonition wasn't meant to come true, that she was destined to be alone... like grams.

"Fine" wispohered Phoebe

"Ok Cole you can go, but if you don't bring her back I will find you, and when I do I will blow up your arse," said Piper

"Thank you" he said as he shimmered out

"What how will Cole find her" asked Chris

"She's family, he'll know"


	11. Fading

Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate it, and I have finally got of my arse to write another chapter so without any future ado....

* * *

As Cole shimmered around the underground he thought about what he could possible say to crystal, he didn't even know her, or her mother. How could he apologise for something he hadn't even done, sighing he continues to shimmer.

**Mausoleum**

Crystal had been in the Mausoleum for a while now, just sitting and thinking her journey to the past had made her future worse instead of better. She could feel herself fading out of existence this time line had changed so much, how she wished she could see her parents again... her mother her smile, her voice, her...

"Hi" said Cole as he leaned against the wall opposite Crystal. He had shimmered into the Mausoleum a few minutes ago but took about to watching Crystal for a while.

"Hi" said Crystal not looking up from where she sat

"So.... you come here often" asked Cole as he shifted from foot to foot

"Not really... I mean I did after well...after you left"

"Oh" said Cole looking down

"No need to feel guilty or anything, you haven't done anything" she replied as she got up and dusted herself off

"You mean not yet"

"Look Cole I don't know why you came, but let just say you tried and call it quits huh"

"Are you always so forthright?" asked Cole

"Yep got it from mum"

"Who was she?" he asked

"It's better if you don't know"

"Ok well then, so tell me what were we like as a family... before I em..."

"Left. We were pretty close but obviously not as close as we thought"

**_Past_**

_"I'm going out," said a 16 year old crystal who was dressed in a short black shirt a tight black top and boots_

"_Not in that your not" said Cole as he walked over to her_

"_Why not this" she asked defensively crossing her arms over chest_

"_It's to short," he said in a matter of fact tone_

"_Mum" said Crystal turning around and facing a woman with black curly hair_

"_Oh come on Cole all the girls are wearing short skirts" she said as she walked over to Cole _

"_So" he asked_

"_So loosen up," she responded as Cole embraced her_

"_Fine you can go"_

"_Thank you Daddy" she said as she ran to hug him_

"_Who's goanna be there?" he asked _

"_Friends" she replied_

"_Like whom," asked her mother_

"_Drake" she muttered_

"_Drake, I don't like that guy," said Cole_

"_Oh come on dad, what can he do to me"_

"_Oh I can think of a few things," he said shaking his head_

"_Daddy, come on he can't physically hurt me in anyway, and besides you can sense me"_

"_I know he can't hurt you physically, I'm think more emotionally" _

"_Oh come on honey, let her go" pleaded the woman_

"_No"_

"_Please" both females said together_

"_Fine, but he tries anything I'm goanna fry his ass"_

"_Like you could get pass me old ma" muttered Crystal as she hugged both her parents before leaving _

"_They grow up so fast," said the woman_

"_You can say that again," he said as he kissed her_

**Present**

"We had some happy memories, I remember the day I fought my fight demon" she said with a laugh "God mum was so angry that I took him out without calling you, she kept crying and hugging me while you sat there and laughed. How she wished she could still throw fire balls at you"

"Your mother, my wife was she a demon"

"What no, in fact she was the complete opposite she was a....."

I know you probably hate me after so long I finally write and it's a cliff hanger sorry. But I have a little question do you think Crystal mum should be:

A) Reformed Seer

B) Muse

C) Human

D) Ex-whiteligher

E) Other tell me you suggestion


End file.
